dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sulfur and Mercury Prototypes
Sulfur and Mercury Prototypes, also known as Mud Dolls,' '''were creepy, doll-like creatures first seen in Return of the Salt Princess. A total of four prototypes have been seen, with Serafina and Mercy being the finished products. Appearance & Personality The prototypes, or servants, vary in appearance; though they sorta have gothic fashion. The mercury prototype was seen in-game wears a blue vest over a white blouse with yellow accents, a ruffled blue skirt, and black stockings with blue slippers. She has short blond hair with two long strands at the back and black sclerosis with blue pupils. Her bangs nearly cover her eyes. Cracks line her face and her joints are clearly seen. The sulfur prototype seen later is very similar, but her hair is a flaming red with red pupils to match. She has an overall brown skirt/blouse outfit with red accents. She also has black stockings, though they are ripped, and dark slippers. Both prototypes show core gems in their chests that power their life forces: the mercury doll has a pale blue one and the sulfur doll has a pale orange core. Both dolls are overly aggressive and attempt to attack the Detective without provocation. The mercury doll is taken down easily; however, the sulfur doll escapes her coffin and her prison and manages to spy on the Detective for the majority of the game. They both attack when given the chance, but the sulfur one seems to be more aggressive, for it lunges at the Detective and tries to use its nails. Both cannot speak and making screeching noises. History The Royal Advisor created the dolls from the combination of alchemy, mud dolls, and magic after she promised King Henryk two magical guards to protect Princess Brigid. At the same time, she needed the dolls to prepare the curse on the girl's daemon - to change her soul animal into dragonflies with the power of salinization. Many of her attempts ended in failure. The first set was disposed of sulfur cannot heal and mercury was disobedient. The second set was also disposed but they still managed to stay alive somehow. The sulfur was aggressive and the mercury servant was disposed of for unknown reasons. After the success of creating the third set, Serafina and Mercy, the Royal Advisor locked the failed servants away, hoping that they disappear through time. The first set and the failed mercury servant were placed in blue coffins in the Chapel while the sulfur prototype was placed in a wooden coffin in the Waterway. A hundred years after the Grak Kingdom fell, the sulfur prototype has been busy breaking out of its imprisonment. When the Fairytale Detective was sent to investigate, she saw the hand of the prototype between the bars. As she tried to take a closer look at the bars, the prototype looked at her with glowing red eyes before disappearing in the darkness of the room. When the Detective was elsewhere, the prototype managed to escape the Waterway, though it's unknown how it escaped (must be locked from the inside). The sulfur prototype crawled out to the surface but disappeared again when the Detective was within the area. After some more time, the prototype walked passed the lake and into the forest (again, the Detective sees her). Once the Detective gain access to the Chapel, she opened the blue coffin far to the left, where the mercury servant awakes. Getting up, she stands, getting ready to attack. However, the Detective restrains her before plucking out her blue core, destroying her in the process. Eventually, once the Detective got back to the Old Town, the sulfur doll would stalk her, standing on the roof of the Alley and hiding behind the closet in the Alchemy Library. After the Detective got to the Outer Wall, the sulfur servant confronts her, ready to attack. Before she could lunge at her, the Detective fired the mercury gem at her sulfur gem, destroying her for good. Powers and Abilities To be added Relationships * Royal Advisor (creator, fate unknown) * Serafina (younger sister, deceased) * Mercy (youngest sister, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (stalking victim) Relevant Parables '''Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury' Once upon a time, there was a King who worried about his daughter's safety and tried in vain to find suitable guards for her. Seeing his dilemma, his Royal Advisor told the King, "I will create for you the perfect guards - loyal, obedient, powerful, and with the ability to heal themselves." The King agreed, and the Royal Advisor, who was a witch, experimented with her magic, discarding many mud dolls until she finally created two perfect dolls. One doll has a heart of sulfur, and the other had a heart of mercury. The dolls were everything the Royal Advisor promised: loyal, obedient, powerful, and they had the ability to heal themselves of the most mortal wounds. However, what the King did not know was that the dolls' first loyalty was to the Royal Advisor, and not the King or the Princess. The witch commanded the dolls to guard the Princess, as the witch needed the Princess for her plan of revenge. The dolls obediently guarded the Princess as she grew up, and being around the Princess caused them to learn to feel human emotions. When the Princess asked them for their names, the dolls realized that their creator had given them no names. Thus, the dolls named each other, taking inspiration from the materials their hearts were created from. The dolls grew to love the Princess like a sister. However, no matter how much the dolls loved the Princess; they still remembered their first loyalty was their creator and that they were mere dolls, not humans. Their idyllic life was not to last though, for suddenly one day, the Princess left the palace. Not long after that, the palace collapsed, trapping the dolls. After many years, the dolls finally repaired themselves enough to wake up in the ruins of the palace. They found that the witch had left. Having no other purpose, the two dolls decided to obey their last orders and carry out the witch's plan for revenge. To do this, they would first need to find the Princess and lure her back to the kingdom. Gallery Character= RSP Sulfur Prototype close up.png|Creepy close up of the eye Creepy Hand.png|Creepy hand Mercury Prototype Asleep.png|Mercury Prototype Asleep Mercury Prototype Awake.png|Mercury Prototype Awakes creepy1.png creepy2.png|Just taking a stroll creepy3.png|Creepily standing here creepy4.png|Trying to be cute creepy5.png creepy6.png creepy7.png|Creepin stalker creepy8.png|What's behind door number 1? creepy9.png|Just dropping by creepy10.png|Standing in a creepy manner creepy12.png|Give me a high five creepy11.png|...Or not Sulfur Prototype Attacks.png|Getting an extremely creepy close up shot creepy13.png|Fatality |-|Depictions= Dp14popup38.jpg|Prototypes depicted in storybook #1, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup40.jpg|Purpose of the magical servants |-|Locations= RSP Chapel.jpg|Coffins of the failed creations (location) RSP Secret Room.jpg|Opened coffin in Secret Room |-|Other Images= RSP Chapel concept.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Dolls Category:Antagonists Category:Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Unnamed People